Drogués
by Diane.Y
Summary: Rose l'aime tant que s'en est maladif, que s'en est malheureux, que s'en est dangereux. Parce que s'il lui arrache chaque jour un peu plus d'elle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de revenir vers lui, de le chercher, de mourir de sentir ses mains sur son corps, ces violences dans sa voix, cette froideur dans son regard, cette cruauté entre ses bras.


**Drogués**

_« Une grande part de votre douleur a été choisie par vous » _

Khalil Gibran, Le Prophète

* * *

Rose l'aime tant que s'en est maladif, que s'en est malheureux, que s'en est dangereux. Parce que s'il lui arrache chaque jour un peu plus d'elle, elle ne peut s'empêcher de revenir vers lui, de le chercher, de mourir de sentir ses mains sur son corps, ces violences dans sa voix, cette froideur dans son regard, cette cruauté entre ses bras.

Rose le sait depuis le début que ça finira par la détruire. Que sa froideur paralysera la vie en elle, que ses flammes contre sa glace fatigueront son cœur. Elle le sait et pourtant, elle tremble de peur de le voir un jour disparaitre.

Très vite, pas assez, elle a su qu'elle finira détruite. Trop tard. Elle était déjà enchaînée à lui, comme des alpinistes, elle savait qu'en le faisant tomber, elle mourrait aussi. Et Rose lui dit, dès qu'il la trouve, dès que son besoin est comblé, que ses yeux de droguée s'apaisent : Va-t'en ! Dégage ! Non, reviens… Je te déteste ! Je t'aime. Je te hais…. Mais elle a beau s'époumoner, crier, hurler, pleurer, lancer des éclairs, il s'approche toujours. Et elle peut enfin respirer, cet air acide de l'addiction, cette amertume de la résignation, ce délice de l'abandon, cet arrière-goût des regrets…

Rose ne sait plus ce qu'est d'être vivante sans lui. Parce qu'il est partout. Dans ces alcôves, dans ces salles de classe, dans ses yeux, sur sa peau, dans chacune de ses pensées. Il est là le matin et jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, la nuit même dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars. Il est la constance de son ombre, il la hante, la paralyse, la catalyse. Il est tout, tout, tout. Partout.

Et elle a peur. Elle sait que s'il disparait, elle meurt.

* * *

Scorpius est un prince. Scorpius est un Malefoy, mais quand il la voit, dès qu'il la voit, qu'il croise son regard de feu, il sent la jalousie lui brûler les entrailles. La convoitise le dévorer. Et depuis ses sept ans il ne pense qu'à elle. Elle dont cette lueur doit disparaitre. Parce que personne n'a le droit d'avoir plus que lui.

Il s'apercevra bien vite que c'est faux, qu'il devrait tous les éliminer, tous ces Weasley, pour ne plus souffrir de leurs éclats de rire. Et il sait que c'est impossible, qu'ensemble ils sont presque invincibles. Mais Rose… Rose, non. Rose c'est celle qui a éveillé la vie en lui, qui a provoqué ce flux de haine dans le moindre de ses nerfs, ce jour-là, au détour de ces deux allées. Sa quête de Rose, il ne l'arrêtera jamais. Parce qu'elle est la première. Celle qui a ouvert la trappe sur ses vides et ses manques, celle qui a osé affronter sa fierté. Rose, il lui fera payer, il la chassera toujours.

Seulement ils s'y trompent tous les deux en pensant que cette histoire est à leur portée, que son issue relève de leurs choix. Ils se fourvoient si fort qu'ils ne se défendent même pas contre les affres du destin. En vrai, Scorpius ne peut que s'accrocher à elle, puisqu'elle est la vie… Elle _a_ la vie. Elle est celle qui anime la statue de glace, qui surpasse la grâce.

Et il s'accroche, il s'accroche si fort que ça lui fait mal, que les flammes le brûlent, qu'il la déteste encore plus et pourtant, rien ne peut changer. Elle est le centre de son existence. Jour et nuit, il n'y a qu'elle. Elle et sa tendresse, elle et son amour, elle et cette lueur qui ne semble jamais flancher, peu importe depuis quand il se bat contre elle. Cette lueur qui s'enflamme plutôt lorsqu'elle le voit. Qui porte Scorpius à se demander si c'est la douleur, sa vie.

Il ne sait pas qu'il _est_ sa vie. Il sait juste que sans elle, il n'existe pas.

* * *

Le jour où tout commence, ils sont dans la foule. Ils arpentent les rayons à la recherche de matière pour rassasier leurs cerveaux affamés.

_Elle_ a un sourire plus grand qu'un arc en ciel et des yeux qui pétillent de passion lorsqu'elle regarde avec amour la belle femme brune juste à un pas d'elle. Elle sautille d'impatience, elle respire la vitalité, elle irradie le bonheur et la jeunesse. _Lui_ a cet air d'aristocrate ennuyé, la tête haute, le port altier et parle déjà comme si le monde lui appartenait. Et au détour d'une allée, leurs yeux collapsent. Ils ont sept ans, peut-être huit, pourtant leurs regards paraissent tout sauf innocents. Presque hostiles, ils se toisent, ils observent chez l'autre ce qui fait défaut chez-soi…

Il la déteste d'un regard, la hait, la jalouse, il veut l'effacer, la faire disparaitre avec le souvenir de cette rencontre. Parce que sans ouvrir sa bouche rose, elle a remis en question sa vision si parfaite du monde où il appartenait aux plus forts. Il le réalise rien qu'en découvrant cette étincelle dans ses yeux bleu azur, celle qui lui fait croire en l'impossible. Il sait que ses yeux à lui n'ont jamais été que figés, froids, _seuls_.

Rose, elle, ne le déteste pas. On lui a appris que c'était mal et Rose est une gentille fille –enfin, elle l'était, avant-, elle obéit. Elle ne le déteste pas, non, elle regrette de ne pas posséder sa grâce, sa prestance. Elle l'envie. Elle l'admire même un peu. Et pourtant, plus tard, elle parviendra à le haïr. Enfin, pas lui, pas vraiment. Plutôt son regard impassible. Plutôt ce besoin qu'il a de dévorer sa vie. Plutôt sa faiblesse quand elle ne veut pas se défendre. Plutôt, en somme, la fatalité, l'acharnement du destin.

Rose, elle ne veut pas mourir, pas à sept ans, ni à onze, ni à seize, et pourtant elle commet un suicide en l'acceptant sous sa peau. Elle le sait, elle en est persuadée, un jour elle mourra de haine. Parce que c'est démodé, de mourir d'amour.

* * *

Quand ils commencent leur guerre pour leur survie, ils ont onze ans. Elle plane au-dessus d'eux, elle menace, et puis doucement, elle s'installe sous leurs peaux. Scorpius commence par la haïr parce qu'il ne sait pas autre chose. Il s'attache -Rose on s'y attache, s'est inévitable- et n'arrive plus, ne veut plus se décrocher, parce que sa chaleur le réchauffe et qu'elle le fait fondre. Rose se laisse faire, d'abord. Rose est gentille. Elle n'est pas égoïste. Mais quand elle découvre le poison, elle lutte, elle s'acharne. Elle tente de glisser entre les pupilles de sa haine et de sa frayeur -enfin ça, elle ne le sait pas encore, elle ne voit à l'époque qu'un masque neutre, impersonnel, un visage d'adulte presque. Elle ne sait pas non plus, que c'est trop tard. Déjà il a réussi à ensorceler son âme, à la rendre dépendante, si bien qu'elle se brise s'il disparait…

Ils ont quatorze ans quand ils acceptent qu'ils se sont indispensables. Quatorze ans quand ils savent que leur vie, c'est l'autre. Quatorze ans seulement quand Rose découvre qu'elle aime son bourreau, celui qui fatigue son cœur. Quand elle comprend qu'il ne vit qu'à travers elle…

A seize ans, l'ennemi intime devient l'amant. C'est un nouveau défouloir quand les mots sont tous usés. C'est la réponse au besoin de sortir les griffes, de blesser pour se faire entendre, de se saigner pour le faire gagner en lucidité, pour qu'il comprenne comme elle l'aime, pour qu'il lui passe sa frustration et sa colère. A seize ans, c'est la découverte d'une tendresse timide et d'une violence nouvelle. Ce sont les frôlements dans les couloirs, les baisers dans les alcôves, dans les coins sombres, les salles de classe abandonnées. C'est Rose et ses câlins, son besoin de douceur, ses petites mains et Scorpius et son indolence, son assurance feinte, ses gestes brusques et désabusés, improvisés sous l'impulsion d'une ardeur inconnue. A seize ans, c'est le déclic, c'est la passion libérée qui se mêle à la haine et à l'amour. C'est le désir de possession qui remplace la jalousie, c'est l'exaltation qui survit à la douleur. A seize ans, c'est la finalité de leur jeune guerre, le moment où chacun est gagnant, tous sont perdants. C'est le moment qui rend leur inimité factice, un pivot essentiel pour leur histoire.

A dix-huit ans, ils s'aiment. Enfin. Enfin, ils s'aiment comme le drogué sa drogue, comme le jumeau son égal. Ils s'aiment passionnément. Ils apprennent à grandir ensemble plutôt qu'à se descendre, à se construire plutôt qu'à se détruire. Scorpius apprend à l'embrasser plutôt qu'à lui dévorer les lèvres, il apprend à laisser l'amour prendre le pas sur la haine. Il apprend à accepter, à recevoir, à attendre la tendresse. A dix-huit ans, ils s'aiment. Ou ils apprennent à s'aimer. De toute façon, ils ne s'aimeront jamais bien.

Rose l'aime _comme une folle_. Lui l'aime _désespérément_. Et puis la haine veille, toujours. Il le faut. Comme la roue de secours, elle est celle qui permet de revenir en terrain connu. Cette haine qui les maintient dépendants, qui les maintient vivants, il la faut, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas mourir, pas pour l'instant. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas aussi pathétiques que ce couple mordu de moldus, martyres par amour, tués par amour. Non. Eux, ils sont déjà détruits, ils se sont déjà minés. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est vivre en foutant un pied de nez au destin.

Sont-ils heureux, pour autant ? Non. Rarement. Mais a-t-on jamais vu un drogué rayonner de bonheur ?

* * *

Merci_ de tout __cœur_ aux gentilles lectrices qui prendront un peu de leur temps pour me donner leur avis sur ce texte. Parce que peut-être ne le savez-vous pas, mais c'est un peu décourageant de voir que 300 personnes ont lu votre histoire mais qu'aucune n'a laissé un petit commentaire... ça rend incrédule, d'abord, et puis triste, ensuite. J'espère que vous aurez un peu de compréhension, un tout petit mot fait toujours beaucoup plus plaisir qu'un lecteur fantôme !


End file.
